


Bullet Holed Girl

by keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky



Series: This is how I deal with my sudden Life is Strange feels [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Poetry, Short, k10phit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky/pseuds/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by the dear Chloe Price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet Holed Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a gif of a sad Chloe and suddenly felt compelled to write this.   
> It's a habit of mine to be suddenly inspired by Life is Strange, goes to show how much it's messed me up.   
> Love it and love her. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

What a sad, tragic girl she was. 

All the happiness just went away. 

This bullet holed, smoke of a girl, 

Was not meant for this world. 

But, perhaps, in another; 

Softer, kinder, she'll be okay. 

 

~By keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky

Inspired by:

**Author's Note:**

> Tags said it was short. I probably will do some more later :)   
> So let's see shall we? 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


End file.
